Talk:Sid the Science Kid
Grandma I noticed that a "Grandma" link on one episode page linked to an article about Gonzo's grandmother, not Sid's. The new character needs a new article, in my opinion: do we call it "Sid's Grandma", or "Grandma (Sid the Science Kid)"? -- Ingeborg 04:29, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :The page already exists, at Sid's Grandma. It's an incorrect link. Feel free to fix it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Merchandising I'm taking out this section, since it's too press release sounding, broad, and vague ("across all preschool consumer product. "Key drivers"). Better to mention the merchandise when it actually comes out (or at least, we have news of specific items, not generalities), which is how we handle other shows and merchandise. We also don't generally track stuff like the executive in charge of international sales or whatnot (Sam Ewing). Here's the Brandolution website quote for posterity, though: "Brandolution will work with the Company to develop a licensing program across all relevant preschool consumer product categories including toys, books, activities, party, apparel, and home furnishings, with the goal of introducing a tight assortment of key drivers for the 2008 holiday season followed by full product assortment rolling out in 2009." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:00, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Since they're going to have songs on the show, I hope they didn't forget to mention CD's. -- Ken (talk) 21:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Original design I don't know if this is interesting or not, so I'm posting it here -- a picture of an earlier design for Sid, when he was still named "Josh" and the show was What's the Big Idea. I found it on Current.org, from an article published in November 2007. -- Danny (talk) 17:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Cite "The Jim Henson Company is said to be handling the licensing, video distribution, merchandising and other supplementary coverage of the show." I'm sure that's true, but who is the person who said it? There are three links at the bottom -- a press release, a Henson.com page, and the podcast. Did they say this in the podcast? It's not in the other two. -- Danny (talk) 16:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I found a better source that says something different anyway. -- Danny (talk) 17:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::It came from the initial press release which said "The Jim Henson Company is handling all ancillary exploitation of the property including licensing, video and merchandising." The main point is that Henson has control of the licensing and merchandising (not PBS). They have since gotten Brandolution to help make/distribute all the toys/books/videos/games. -- Brad D. (talk) 17:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Influences for Characters? After seeing several episodes, I have noticed that the four classmates seem to be influenced somewhat by four of the Fraggle five. Was this intentional by JHC or just coincidental? Sid is the leader and inquisitive (like Gobo) Gabriella is outgoing and energetic (like Red--the puffy pigtails also made me wonder) Gerald is sort of hyper and has a big imagination (like Wembley) May is more quiet, contemplative and "spacey" compared to the others (like Mokey) True, the Fraggles are "kids" themselves with similar traits kids would have, but I just wondered if Brian Henson had four of the Fraggle Five in mind when helping create the kids from "Sid". It's only speculation, I know, but I wondered if anyone else noticed this. Anyone care to discuss?-- Josh 08:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC)